Such method may for instance be used in transmission of a Session Initiation Protocol (SIP) Message over an Internet Protocol (IP) Multimedia Subsystem (IMS) network. Such SIP Message may be transmitted from a sending SIP User Agent (UA) to a receiving SIP User Agent. In general, the SIP Message will traverse a substantial number of nodes when being transmitted over the IMS network from the sending SIP UA to the receiving SIPI UA. Hence, transmission of the SIP Message will constitute network load (IP routing) and node load (temporary data storage, data processing and data transmission).